Running Back
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Tugger's been acting strange, he barely speaks to Bomba anymore, he doesnt come back to the den at night. Bombalurina's wondering if he doesnt love her anymore...and wonders why she keeps running back to him everytime he breaks her heart. Song-fic R


Bombalurina sighed as she watched Tugger flirt with Cassandra. Demeter came to sit beside her.

"Are you alright, Bomba?" Demeter asked softly. Bombalurina looked over at Tugger, who was now flirting with the queen-kits, who were squealing over him. Etcetera had clasped herself onto Tugger's leg and was screaming excitedly.

"No…he barely talks to me anymore," Bomba muttered. "He doesn't even look in my direction,"

"Tell my foolish brother then," Bombalurina and Demeter both glanced down from where they were sitting on the tyre. Munkustrap was lying on the ground underneath them, stretched out leisurely.

"He's not the brightest of cats," Demeter leapt down to cuddle beside her mate. Bombalurina nodded, taking in a deep breath and leaping off the tyre and stalking over to Tugger, who was now talking to Alonzo and Misto, but winking at Tantomile at the same time.

Bomba pushed him and he turned around to look at her.

"Hey, babe," Tugger purred. Bomba glared at him.

_These days you barely even say my name  
Like you don't really feel the same  
I'm wondering whats to blame  
These nights, I fall asleep wondering where you are  
It feels like we're falling apart  
And it's totally breaking my heart_- Tugger blinked in shock as Bomba looked heartbroken. __

Cause if bein' with you means being alone  
And never knowing when you're comin' home  
Then I guess Im better off on my own- Tugger opened his mouth to say something but Bomba put her paw over his mouth.__

But I cant move on  
Cause that means forgettin', forgettin', everything we had  
Instead I keep running, keep running, I keep running back  
Cause I keep forgettin', forgettin', you treat me so bad  
So I keep on comin', keep comin', I keep comin' back

I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep running back (I keep comin' back)  
I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep comin', I keep running back

My friends say that I should leave you behind  
And stop wasting all my time  
They tell me that I'm out of my mind- Tugger looked over Bombalurina's shoulder, glaring at Demeter and Munkustrap, who both stared back blankly. __

But I know that what we both share is real  
And that I been willing to deal  
With the way that you're making me feel- Tugger grinned.__

Cause if being with you means being alone  
And never knowin' when you're coming home  
Then I guess Im better off on my own- Tugger's grin disappeared. __

But I cant move on  
Cause that means forgettin', forgettin', everything we had  
Instead I keep running, keep running, I keep running back  
Cause I keep forgettin', forgettin', you treat me so bad  
So I keep on comin', keep comin', I keep comin' back

I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep running back (I keep comin' back)  
I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep comin', I keep running back

Bomba turned her back on Tugger as Misto and Alonzo both began to sing the next verse. __

Ma ma ma mama caught up  
We not all heard the same story  
Just different authors this book crazy  
Always a lady looking for love where there's a maybe  
We might could be together  
They fight to be together  
Aight to be together  
Shorty yeah he cheated- Tugger glared at them both. _  
You say you don't need it  
Turn around and leave it  
Oh he back next week  
Fuss...Fight  
And then the whole thing repeat like nothin' ever happened  
Dat was just rapping  
No publishing  
Shorty you knew that he ain't got the same government  
Lil mama can't move on  
But it's her fault she struggling  
She can't...move...on_

Bomba turned and looked back at Tugger, her amber eyes blazing.

_But I cant move on  
Cause that means forgettin', forgettin', everything we had  
Instead I keep running, keep running, I keep comin' back_

I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep running back (I keep comin' back)  
I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep comin', I keep running back

I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep running back (I keep comin' back)  
I keep comin' back (I keep running back) And I keep comin', I keep running back...  
...To you

Bombalurina went to walk away when her paw was suddenly grabbed. She turned and looked around at Tugger. He was looking sheepish.

"Babe, I still love you," He told her. Bomba blinked.

"It's just that I have to flirt with the others…but I still love you more than I love them," Tugger told her, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulling her close.

"Don't do that to me again," She growled. "I want you back in the den at night…or you tell me where you're goin'," Tugger gave a small smile.

"You were worried about why I haven't been talking to you as much, or coming back to the den?" Tugger asked, a sparkle lighting up his brown eyes.

"Yes," Bomba murmured, hurt. Tugger sighed.

"Misto," Tugger said. Misto conjured a box out of nowhere and handed it to Tugger. Tugger pulled away from Bomba and opened the box. A black leather collar with jewelled spikes was resting on the silk inside. Bombalurina's eyes widened.

"It took a while for me to actually get it…it's why I haven't talked to you, because I didn't want to spoil it for you," Tugger said sheepishly. Bomba threw her arms around Tugger's neck. Tugger looked over her shoulder and looked thankfully at Misto. Misto gave a small smile. Tugger wrapped his arms around Bomba and sighed.

That was too close.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Running back by Jessica Mauboy ft Flo Rider…hopefully you liked it…it can be seen as Tugger/Bomba with a slight Tugger/Misto and Tugger/everyone else in there…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
